Never Let You Go
by Glossiecherry
Summary: Isobel is a vampire she enters high school to save whats left of her humanity.She befriends Jane and after a poor start falls in love with Alec.But friends like Nahuel and first crushes like Jacob keep on interfering and competing for her love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" Ohmgod," Alex gasped his mouth hung open.

" ohh!. Cheak her out!" yelled Cameron his eyes wide in disbelif

I groaned at how embarassing my friends were. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

I saw a girl. Medium height. Long curly hair that tumbled into never - ending metalic curls.

Her eyes were a gorgeous Golden brown was smiling, dimples appeared on the side of her cheak. Cute.

All around her were boys. They were talking at once. I couldn't see what she was wearing.

Then the bell went and the boys stood aside, allowing the new girl to get through. She was wearing tight demium jeans with a red jacket in the middle was a red belt. She looked... dazling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: IPOV

I walked through the automatic double doors; that led to the cafeteria. It was my first time in high school. I glanced around the building for my friends; Rosalie and Alice.

I caught sight of them. As I beckoned my way forward, boys started crowding around me. They were either complimenting me or gazing at my dazzling completion.

Before the discussion could get any further; dating or making out, the bell went and everyone stood aside and allowed me to pass through.

I walked towards Rosalie and Alice. We were different – we were vampires. We were bloodthirsty, dangerous and compelling. We drank blood from humans once in a while; we were dangerous due to our strength and speed. We were also compelling, humans found us... attractive.

We walked to our first lesson in silence, due to the amount of eyes boring onto our backs.

"NO! Please, stop. I won't do it again," I heard a girl beg her voice broke into unstoppable sobs. Her voice was coming from the lockers. I walked quickly towards the lockers. A boy rushed past me, shoving me with a strong amount of force – for a human.

"JANE!" I heard him yell desperately, he sounded worried, and angry.

**I tried to make this chapter interesting. Oh, and the boy rushing past is obviously Alec. Who else?. When people write Renesmee and Alec love stories, nearly every single one of them Renesmee joins the volturi. I wanted to add a twist. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Isobel POV

I followed the boy, curiously. I then heard the desperate yells. I have never been the type to show empathy nor sympathy. But for one the yells of pain, seemed to have an effect on me.

I followed the sound. I then saw a muscular boy, raising his hand to a small petite, blonde girl.

I also saw the boy lying on the ground, with blood pouring from his nose.

What pathetic humans.

Just before the muscular boys hand touched the girl, I held his wrist in a tight grip.

"Have you no manners?" I hissed at the muscular boy "raising your fists, to a girl" I sneered down at the pathetic excuse for a human. I was so angered; I heard the cracking of his fragile bones. I let go.

I growled at him.

"Animal" He yelled with venom. I raised my eyebrow.

"Sexually harassing a teenage girl is the work of an animal," I growled.

The boy who had came the girl's aid stood up, and rushed to his sisters' side. I glanced at him, my un-beating heart pounded across my chest. Just like an 808 drum. I wanted to know what he was thinking and feeling right now. His eyes showed lust and longing, and so did mine.

**Please tell me what you think, I hope you liked it. Please comment and review. **

Maybe I need some rehab,  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I've got a sick obsession,  
I'm seeing it in my dreams

I'm looking down every alley,  
I'm making those desperate calls  
Im staying up all night hoping,  
Hit my head against the walls

What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice  
But left to my own devices i'm addicted its a crisis!

My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy  
My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead

What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love

I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you are away

So I got a question;  
Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?  
Is my love, your drug?  
(huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?  
Is my love, your drug?

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love (x2)

Heyyy heyyy your love, your love,your love,your love, (whispered) is my drug  
I like your beard


End file.
